


The Truth in the Lie

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [115]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Requested fic, Truth or Dare, based off the ang mates episode, bg!hyungki, cause i can, just cause, lol, other members make cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After filming the ang-mates episode, Hoseok and Changkyun haven’t quite known where they stand in each others’ lives... Are they still just band-mates? Are they something more? Or did they just read too much into each others’ actions during the filming?After a week of skulking around, Minhyuk and Kihyun have had enough. They devise a plan to rectify this situation once and for all.





	The Truth in the Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Wonkyun + WH is dared during a game of truth or dare to confess to CK and does it easily to cover up his true feelings + CK misunderstands and thinks WH really doesn’t like him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Hoseok knew this would happen. He knew he’d screw everything up if he let himself get caught up in the stupid filming... Of course, when Changkyun started flirting with him, too, he couldn’t much help himself.

Now, here he is a week later, avoiding the maknae. Changkyun’s in the living room, sitting on that tiny couch only meant for two, eating ramen alone. Hoseok wants to go there, sit by him, talk to him... But, he doesn’t want to make the younger even more uncomfortable than he clearly already has. So, instead, he’s screwing the top back onto his protein shaker tightly as he gets ready for yet another night of working out. Changkyun never went into his workout room before, so at least the lack of the maknae’s presence there isn’t any different.

It isn’t a constant reminder of his own failure.

Just as he’s about to scurry quickly through the room to get to his destination, Minhyuk pops up in front of him, a wicked smile pulling at his lips. 

“Hoseokkie,” he says simply, though his tone is tiptoeing the line of teasing. “Don’t go anywhere after your workout. Kihyun and I are ordering take-out, and everyone’s gonna join us for a game night.” It isn’t a request in the slightest, just a matter-of-fact telling of what they’re planning on happening.

“I-I was going to go to my studio after...” Hoseok says lamely, still dead-set on not forcing Changkyun to be in the same room as him. He glances over Minhyuk’s shoulder instinctively as the thought of the rapper crosses his mind, and he sees Kihyun sitting by him, telling him quickly probably the same thing Minhyuk’s just told the older. 

Changkyun looks away, his lips slightly parted as he begins to say something, but, then, his eyes meet Hoseok’s. The singer’s heart stops for a moment, and it feels as if the Earth itself realigns its entire rotation  _just_ to spin around them and them alone. Then Changkyun looks away, giving Kihyun a short, sheepish nod, and Hoseok finds himself doing the same. 

“Okay, I’ll be here,” he answers. He doesn’t look away from Changkyun until he realizes Minhyuk’s moved out of his way, not until he’s out of casual-staring range. His mind doesn’t leave how adorable the maknae is, how close they’d gotten to getting so close during that damn episode of  _X-Ray_ , until he loses all notion of thought through the arduous process of sculpting his body to his level of perfection. 

He misses how Changkyun watches him from the couch, how Minhyuk and Kihyun given each other a knowing glance. Kihyun pats the maknae’s shoulder before leaving him to his noodles, walking casually to the kitchen. Minhyuk slips in after him, following him over to the fridge.

“Step One: Complete,” Minhyuk comments, his tone dripping with conspiracy. Kihyun snickers under his breath as he opens the door, looking for a snack. 

“Have you forgotten that Hoseok doesn’t drink?” Kihyun questions, straightening up with a huff. “I don’t see how you can force him into  _actually_ telling the truth if he doesn’t want to.” Minhyuk frowns, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches the slightly-younger move to the cabinets instead. 

“You seem to forget how awful of a liar Hoseokkie is,” Minhyuk chuckles out. Kihyun finds a bag of chips, retrieves them before closing the cabinet back up. Hyungwon suddenly pokes his head in, a serene smile set on his lips as he makes eye contact with the main vocalist... a smile that falters when Kihyun doesn’t hold the gaze.

“It just better work, Minhyuk,” Kihyun tells him roughly, stomping out of the kitchen. “I’m sick of all this tension.” Minhyuk and Hyungwon get the sense he's taking about more than just Hoseok and Changkyun as he leaves them be. Hyungwon pouts after him, leaning heavily against the doorframe. 

“Once you’re done with those two, could you work your magic on us...?” Hyungwon asks, his deep tone slightly whiny as he stares after his testy boyfriend. Minhyuk yelps out a raspy laugh, shaking his head. 

“You’re the one that spent that entire episode flirting with a man  _other_ than your boyfriend,” Minhyuk tells him mercilessly. “You’re the one that has to deal with the fallout.” Hyungwon slumps even further against the doorjamb, groaning in discontent before going after the vocalist in question. 

Minhyuk snickers one last time, glad he actually isn’t in the middle of any relationship mess for once. Thankfully, since he hadn’t been chosen as anyone’s ang-mate, he hasn’t had to deal with any of it. 

Hoseok sits on the wooden floor, watching with an anxious gaze as Minhyuk brings a stack of cards from out behind his back. Changkyun sits across from him, watching with rapt attention, and the others are dispersed in a circle. This is the longest he’s managed to stay in the same room as the maknae since the cursed filming, and he honestly can’t complain. Even if Changkyun’s been avoiding his gaze since they sat down, it’s better than outright avoiding each other... 

“Anyone have any games they want to play?” Minhyuk asks, shooting Kihyun an unreadable smirk as he begins shuffling through the deck. Kihyun purses his lips, his eyes squinting shut in amusement. Hyungwon leans close, resting his head against Kihyun’s shoulder as he watches. Hoseok looks away, not too eager to see public displays of affection when he crush has been ignoring him for so long. He sees Kihyun straighten up from the corner of his eye, though, as if an idea came to him

“What about truth or dare,” Kihyun suggests suddenly, pulling away. He turns towards Hyungwon then, a determined pout on his lips. “Why’d you go after Jooheon for your ang-mate, Hyungwon?” 

There’s a slight combative tone to his voice, as if he’s immediately on the defensive, and the energy in the room shifts. Jooheon blinks in surprise, as does Hyungwon, the rapper instinctively scooting closer to Hyunwoo. Hyungwon’s brow furrows, his thick lips turning down in a frown.

“I don’t know, why’d  _you_ go for Hyunwoo-hyung?”

Kihyun scoffs at this, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Because I saw  _you_ going after Heonney!”

“You didn’t even ask him truth or dare...” Changkyun pipes in, his tone a bit subdued by the hostile tone in the main vocalist’s voice. Kihyun physically deflates, his gaze snapping away from his boyfriend’s. Hyungwon scoffs, shaking his head as he drops his gaze. 

“Anyway,” Minhyuk says, automatically taking the next turn as the person to Kihyun’s left, “speaking of that...” His head snaps over to Hoseok, a dark, plotting smirk pulling at his lips. “Hoseok, truth or dare~?” 

Hoseok can’t help but gulp thickly as he weighs his options. Minhyuk will likely ask him about Changkyun... But, the dare is sure to be worse. Last time he chose a dare, Minhyuk had dared him to run down to the convenience store completely nude and back. He still thanks his lucky stars he hadn’t been caught doing that, it had been late enough for no one to be out and about for even a late night snack. 

 _Wouldn’t it be easier this way, anyway_? he can’t help but ask himself. If he  _is_ asked about his true feelings for the maknae, he can tell the unabashed truth without fear of rejection or pushing himself onto the younger. He’s just answering a question, he isn’t performing some outlandish confession scene out in the middle of the rain.

“Truth,” he finally decides, already knowing full-well what the younger will be asking.

Minhyuk’s eyes sparkle triumphantly, not realizing his ditzy hyung has just guessed his ulterior motive.

“What’s your true feelings for Changkyunnie?” he says. Hoseok pretends not to notice how Changkyun’s head snaps up, how his eyes suddenly bore holes into Hosoek’s temple. His lips are pressed tightly together, a telltale sign of his nerves. Hoseok doesn’t sigh, doesn’t swallow, doesn’t show any signs of nervousness for what he’s about to say.

“I’m in love with him, of course.”

A moment of utter silence passes, the likes of which is never heard in a dorm of seven grown men, then two. Then, Changkyun stands and walks out of the room. His footsteps can be heard as he goes down the hall, only stopping when he slams his bedroom door shut. Hoseok winces at the sound, his heart falling to the hardwood. He glances down at his own toes, not wanting to meet anyone else’s gaze. 

“Hyung,” Kihyun says, his tone so gentle and caring Hoseok can’t help but look up. “Go talk to him.”

Hoseok nods dully, shifts to stand. He shuffles off after the maknae, his head feeling oh-so heavy with guilt and shame. Of  _course_ this wasn’t the way to confess to the younger man. Of course it’d backfire like this. Things like this should be made a big deal! They should have had the dorm to themselves, Hoseok could have made them ramen and they could have talked over their feelings for one another! There should’ve been a thousand yellow daisies, for crying out loud!!

He lifts his hand, merely brushing his knuckles against the bedroom door. 

“Go away,” Changkyun’s muffled voice sounds from the other side, sounding much more subdued and broken than it ever should. Hosoek pouts, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t want to make the maknae feel worse, but wouldn’t walking away now do just that?

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what’s about to come, and opens the door only enough to slip in through the crack before shutting the door once again.

“Kkungie,” Hoseok says softly, his guilt only worsening when he sees the maknae lying on the bed, curled up around his dog plushie with his hood up over his head. His back is to the door, everything about him ebbing off a ‘don’t talk to me’ vibe. Hosoek ignores it, though, knowing he’s passed the point of no return, and he goes to sit on the edge of the mattress. It dips a bit under his weight, causing Changkyun’s legs to slide towards him a little.

“I don’t want to talk,” Changkyun says through grit teeth, still not turning around to see his hyung. He can feel Hoseok’s sad, pitying gaze on him, and it burns him up on the inside. He doesn’t need the older’s pity. After all, he’d known things would happen like this. If he had let his true feelings show, then Hoseok would get scared off, and then everything would blow up in his face. That confession hadn’t been sincere just now, it’d been too easy for Hoseok to say. There’s no way something so easily uttered could be sincere.

“Kkungie, pleathe,” Hoseok tries again, and the maknae can feel his hand resting on his right arm. “I-I’m thorry... I thought saying it like that would be better, but I just messed it up. I should’ve made you dinner, given you flowers... You deserve a better confession than that. I promise, if you give me another chance, I’ll do it right. I—”

“What?” Changkyun asks, utterly confused at the older’s offer. He turns to face him, his eyes shining with broken tears. Hoseok has to fight the urge to lean close, to kiss the tears away. 

“I’ll do it right next time,” Hoseok tells him adamantly, tightening his grip on Changkyun’s arm ever so slightly as if to emphasize his own words. 

“You... mean you meant it?” Changkyun says, still not computing what the older is saying. He needs the confirmation, doesn’t want the empty hope to be smashed to bits once again. Hoseok’s brow furrows, and he pouts in confusion. He gives a small nod.

“Y-Yeah,” Hoseok replies, at a loss. “Is... that why you got so upset? Because you thought I didn’t mean it??” 

“Well, yeah,” Changkyun says, shifting to sit up now that his heart is being repaired so beautifully in a matter of seconds. “I mean, you said it so easily, I just thought...” He still can’t meet Hoseok’s eyes, feeling dumb now to have given Hoseok so much credit. After all, the older has always been such a bad liar... It’s one of the things he loves most about him. Hoseok chuckles softly and reaches out, setting a gentle hand against Changkyun’s scarred cheek. The younger leans into the touch instinctively, his eyes falling shut just to feel.

“You’re adorable, my Kukkungie,” Hoseok says, nothing but utter adoration in his voice. Changkyun smiels so wide, opening his eyes to see more love in Hoseok’s gaze he’d ever thought possible to receive in one lifetime. It damn near steals his breath away. 

“I love you, Hoseokkie,” he says softly, testing the phrase out on his tongue. It doesn’t feel too heavy or too light, just right.

“I love you, too, Changkyunnie~”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is always appreciated~! Thanks for reading <33


End file.
